LA OTRA CARA DE LA JEFA DE GRYFFINDORS
by LadyZalaba
Summary: ¿Quién podría imaginarse que la severa profesora McGonagall, tiene una cara oculta? Un homenaje a este gran personaje.


**Todos los derechos son de J. K. Rowling.**

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con una cosa distinta y quizás un poco rara. Esto surgió una noche de sábado en la que mi compañera de piso estaba viendo un programa de televisión que a mí no me interesaba, entones decidí irme a la cama, pero ante la insistencia de mi compañera me quedé para hacerle compañía con la condición de que me dijera un tema para escribirle una historia y no tener que prestar atención a la televisión. Y así surgió esto. Espero que les guste tanto como a ella le gustó.**

LA OTRA CARA DE LA JEFA GRYFFINDOR

Minerva McGonagall. Jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts e Magia y Hechicería. Esta sencilla inscripción en la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, bastaba para poner los pelos de punta a cualquier desdichado Gryffindor pillado en una falta. Para todas las generaciones de alumnos que habían pasado por Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall era conocida por su severidad y justicia en el trato con todos lo que se relacionaba, tanto compañeros de trabajo como alumnos.

Como buena Gryffindor, también era leal y valiente. A todo esto había que añadirle una gran inteligencia un una asombrosa habilidad (incluso rara en el mundo de los magos). Minerva era animaga, para los que no sepáis que significa esta palabra, e la capacidad para convertirse a placer en un animal. Este animal variaba según las preferencias o capacidad de los magos, y en el caso de la profesora era un gato de porte elegante y severo, con unas marcas características alrededor de los ojos. En su estado humano estas marcas correspondían con la montura blanca de sus gafas de carey.

Como muchos alumnos recordarán (unos en mayor medida que otros, pero sobre todo un tal James y un tal Sirius), una sola mirada severa de la profesora por encima de las gafas, bastaba para hacer callar a toda una clase.

Pero todas estas cosas ya las sabéis, yo quiero hablaros de otra Minerva, otra que muy pocos conocen, entre los que yo tengo el placer de contarme.

Poca gente, sabe que Minerva en su época de alumna traía de cabeza a sus profesores, aunque lo compensaba con sus excelentes notas. Era curiosa por naturaleza, y en el castillo encontró una inmensa fuente de misterios que resolver para satisfacer su curiosidad, creo que aparte de mí y la profesora Trelawney, es la única que conoce la Sala de los Menesteres, (¡y vaya si la conoce! ¡Y también sus múltiples y variados usos!) Pero de eso, nos enteraremos más tarde…

En esa época solía llevar su cabello negro suelto, recuerdo que me encantaba verlo libre, flotando al viento, mientras la caprichosa brisa jugaba con él. (¡Quién lo creería al verla ahora con su sempiterno moño y sus cabellos grisáceos!). Como era de esperar se graduó primera de su clase con las máximas notas en sus EXTASIS. Como todos habréis deducido, se dedicó a la enseñanza, dándoles a millones de alumnos la posibilidad de beneficiarse de sus inmensos conocimientos…

Fue ahí, en ese preciso momento, cuando la recién graduada señorita Minerva McGonagall, regresó al que fuera su colegio para encargarse del puesto vacante de la asignatura de Transformaciones. En ese momento yo era todavía joven, aunque ya ocupaba el puesto de director del colegio. Por eso tuve el gran placer de entrevistarla personalmente. Sus profundos conocimientos en la materia la cualificaban sobradamente para el puesto, pero fue su gran conocimiento del colegio y su espontaneidad lo que me convencieron definitivamente.

Toda la severidad que mostraba con sus alumnos era fruto de su propia exigencia a sí misma, le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran lo mejor posible y se valoraba a sí misma por los resultados de sus alumnos.

Los acontecimientos que os voy a relatar a continuación sucedieron durante su segundo año como profesora del colegio. Como todos los años se celebró un gran banquete para celebrar la Navidad, aunque ese años tan sólo se habían quedado cinco alumnos de primero en el colegio durante las fiestas: James Potter, Sirius Black (estos dos fueron inseparables desde que se conocieron), Lily Evans (una adorable pelirroja y muy lista), Madeleine Constans y Sarah Phillips. Al ser tan pocos, nos reunimos todos en una sola mesa. En total, éramos trece (ocho profesores y los cinco alumnos ya mencionados). Aunque a los alumnos no les estaba permitido beber alcohol, los profesores nos habíamos relajado un poco, porque sólo teníamos cinco alumnos a los que vigilar.

Minerva llevaba una entallada túnica negra, sobria, pero elegante, con un discreto escote que no pasó inadvertido a mis ojos y según pude notar, tampoco a algunos de mis compañeros. Al terminar la cena, James y Sirius (esos dos siempre estaban tramando algo…) propusieron jugar a un juego muggle, el escondite, según este juego, una persona tenía que contar hasta cien, mientras los demás jugadores se escondían. Cuando terminaba debía de buscar a los que se habían escondido. Para hacerlo más didáctico el profesor Slughorn propuso que los que buscaran fueran los alumnos a los profesores, utilizando cualquier hechizo que se les ocurriera. A todos nos pareció bien y así comenzó el juego. No sé hacia donde se dirigieron mis compañeros, pero yo tenía en mente la sala de los menesteres, cuya puerta se encontraba oculta enfrente del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, enseñando ballet a unos trolls en el séptimo piso. No os podéis imaginar mi sorpresa al encontrar a Minerva allí. Nos miramos en silencio y, de repente, una puerta se materializó justo delante de nosotros. Entramos en silencio. En ese momento la sala estaba amueblada con un sofá y dos sillones de aspecto cómodo. Varios libros descansaban en una repisa contra la pared. Minerva cogió uno y se dirigió al sofá. De repente, el libro se resbaló de sus manos cayendo sobra la moqueta sin apenas hacer ruido. Con un acto reflejo, ambos nos agachamos a recogerlo en silencio. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. No lo pude evitar, lentamente, muy lentamente, me acerqué a sus labios, dándole tiempo para que se apartara si lo deseaba, pero no lo hizo, al contrario casi con ansias acortó la distancia que nos separaba y unió sus labios a los míos en un beso salvaje y desenfrenado que los dos esperábamos desde hacía mucho tiempo. No creo tener que deciros donde terminó todo, el caso es que aún recuerdo esa adorable arruguita de su ceño, mientras descansaba rodeada por mis brazos y me decía con su habitual seriedad como si se dirigiera a uno de sus alumnos que eso no había estado bien y que no se volvería a repetir, a la vez que besaba el puente de mi torcida nariz y dejaba un reguero de besos hasta mis labios.

No sé si esa noche fue producto del alcohol o alguna sustancia que nos puso James en la bebida (aunque ya por esa época mostraba una gran tendencia a las bromas, creo que todavía era muy pequeño para una magia tan avanzada, así que le dejaremos el mérito al whisky de fuego) el caso es que esa única noche conocí a una Minerva muy distinta a la que hoy todos conocemos. Después de tres horas nos aburrimos de esperar a que nos encontraran y volvimos cada uno a nuestro cuarto. Al día siguiente todo volvió a su cauce normal, como si nada extraordinario hubiera pasado. Aunque cada vez que esa arruguita asoma a su frente, a mis labios también, asoma una sonrisa…

**Pues hasta aquí llegó esto. Como era de esperar va dedicado a mi compañera "la coplera". **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han escrito algo en alguna de las otras historias. Gracias de verdad porque me animáis a seguir. Muchas gracias a: ****srita cullen de kauliuz****, ****avril3potter3and3ca****, elli weasley granger, kikio potter Evans, ****Sakura-Diggory****, Juu, ****flor de invierno****, ****Sra. Rose Parker****, ****Varita-2****, ****Sorita Wolfgirl****. **

**Y en especial a _ant nenki_****, la primera persona que me dejó un review.  
**


End file.
